heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Auriel
Auriel is an angel from the Diablo setting. She is a hero in Heroes of the Storm.2016-07-01, In Development – Auriel, Gul’dan, and more!. YouTube, accessed on 2016-07-02 It is through the archangel Auriel that the power of hope flows into the fabric of creation. Her eternal light illuminates even the darkest souls. Seeking harmony in all things, she is a mediator, a counselor, and when the need arises, a fearless warrior. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents ; Tier 1, Hero Level 1 ---- ; Tier 2, Hero Level 4 ---- ; Tier 3, Hero Level 7 ---- ; Tier 4, Hero Level 10 ---- ; Tier 5, Hero Level 13 ---- ; Tier 6, Hero Level 16 ---- ; Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Skins Tips ;Pairings Two Heroes, each Bestowing Hope to Auriel? Who could have imagined that a two-headed ogre would offer so much hope (and power) to a team. Both and also work great with Cho'gall, allowing you to protect or bring back two allies at the price of one cooldown. Auriel can easily fill her energy with allies that have high burst and deal potent area damage. Li-Ming fulfills this role perfectly; with low cooldowns on her abilities, straightforward raw damage and powerful , she can provide energy to Auriel quite fast when under the effects of . Gul'dan turns Health into damage, and Auriel turns damage into Health. Together, they’re an engine of war. The sheer amount of area of effect and damage over time effects that Gul’dan provides really give Auriel a lot of energy to work with. And as long as she keeps healing Gul’dan, she won’t have to worry about her ally running out of Mana. Auriel shines when she has an ally that can consistently deal damage, steadily fueling her healing power. The consistent and predictable nature of Lunara’s damage also makes it a lot easier to use healing efficiently, rarely wasting energy. While she can't contribute as effectively as other characters, Zarya synergies with Auriel are almost perfect; both characters lack mana, meaning they can keep their presence in the battlefield with high effectiveness. Zarya can Auriel and fuel her , which in turn converts into for Auriel's . The only flaws of this pairing are the lack of mobility and reliable crowd control, as Auriel requires to hit enemies against walls when using and Zarya's Heroics both have high cooldown. ;Effective foes One of Auriel's major flaws is her very poor mobility, making her an easy prey for The Butcher; although her can prevent her to be target by , its high cooldown compared to the later's short won't keep her safe for long. The Butcher can easily focus on her and negate any chances of escaping by using . Auriel wants time for her allies to generate energy for her healing, but Diablo likes to press the issue. If Diablo chooses to concentrate his disabling effects on the character that generates the best energy for Auriel, he effectively cripples Auriel’s healing capabilities. Zeratul’s ability to create havoc in the backline forces Auriel into really difficult situations. Zeratul is good at picking off the fragile Auriel, or her target, without opening himself up to damage that would fuel Auriel’s healing. As an answer to this, Auriel might want her team whole team to group up together - but this can set them up for some nasty setups. In a similar fashion to Zeratul, Valeera has all the right tools to disable fragile backline spell-users like Auriel. Being able to easily and/or Auriel, Valeera is a potential threat during team fights, specially if her team can effectively follow up her ambushes While Auriel does have the potential to output infinite healing, it has the requirement of her team dealing damage to enemies. An enemy Chromie is able to dish out damage from often unreachable distances, making it possible for Auriel’s team to be whittled down without any effective reaction. Development Auriel appeared in a trailer for the Eternal Conflict, but was not implemented through the expansion. However, the developers did not rule out future inclusion.Heroes of the Storm Twitter, accessed on 2015-06-24 She was confirmed as a playable hero in July, 2016. Patch changes * * * References Category:Angel Category:Support